


金庸风狗血三角

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 金庸风
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 无头无脑的片段，有些是魔改原电影场景，有些是作者瞎编，金庸风狗血三角ABO慎入
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	金庸风狗血三角

1。

一时之间小小酒馆内人声鼎沸，群雄劫后余生，托罗杰仕之福，杀死了大批红王手下恶士，他们皆为红王囚禁已久，直到此时方才狠狠出了一口气，人人心中自是极为欢畅。罗杰仕见众人快活，心中也极为舒畅。他穿过酒馆，群雄见到他，无不大声喝彩，罗杰仕拱手还礼，他自幼饱受欺辱，直到此时方才扬眉吐气，心中自是志得意满，似乎过去遭受的苦楚，也都算不上什么了。忽然之间，他瞥到墙角一个人影，那人身形苗条，独自一个人坐在柜台边自斟自饮，在这满堂欢声喝彩中，独那人的背景显出有几分落寞萧索之意。罗杰仕凝神一看，那人正是展慕实，他心中一热，便向展慕实走去，心中却想，自从救他回来后，他总是这样不快活，难道在红王那里……却又不敢细想。

那人果然便是展慕实，他独自一个饮酒，已有了三分醉意，耳听得身后有脚步声，回头一看，见是罗杰仕，脸上不由添了几分笑意：“阿呦，新校尉来啦！”

罗杰仕皱起眉头，在展慕实身边坐下，长叹道：“你明知我这头衔纯是子虚乌有，还要来笑我！”又见展慕实眼光朦胧，颇有醉意，又是一笑，柔声道，“你喝多啦！”

展慕实将手中的酒盏转了几转，却不去看罗杰仕：“你这一战成名，外头那些傻瓜，这可是要死心塌地跟着你了。”

罗杰仕笑道：“你呢？你要不要跟着罗校尉建功立业？”

展慕实双颊晕红，轻笑道：“谁要跟着那什么罗校尉啊？我有个把弟，个子又小，脾气又坏，老是惹是生非，又不知道逃命，我可要跟着他！”

罗杰仕心中一暖，他神功即成，扬名立万后，人人皆敬他年轻有为，处处与往日不同，只有展慕实待他一如过去，只因这人心中向来敬他爱他，从未看低过他，这世间只有展慕实一人待他如此。罗杰仕心念至此，忍不住握住了展慕实的手，展慕实挣了一下，却挣不脱，也就由他，脸颊越发红了，望着罗杰仕一双大眼之中却透着几分欣喜，几分期许，便似有千言万语一般。罗杰仕心中一动，隐隐觉得展慕实目光之中，实在别有深意。他两人情同手足，展慕实怜他自幼孤苦，对他向来倍加关爱，罗杰仕自来惯了，不疑有他，如今见了展慕实这片脉脉眼光，心中又惊又喜，隐隐觉得他对自己的情意实在非比寻常，却又说不清。展慕实这般望着罗杰仕，见他一脸懵懂，心中好笑，又觉羞涩，一颗心砰砰乱跳，脸颊发烫，却只是问自己：我要不要和这傻子说了，也好叫他欢喜？

便在此时，小酒馆中忽然安静下来，展慕实这才醒悟，忙开罗杰仕的手，两人转头向外望，却见一个红衣女子缓步走进来，展慕实不认得这女子，只见她年纪与自己仿佛，肌肤白腻，相貌甚美，眉目之间颇有英气，一身红衣鲜艳似火，更衬她的美貌。这女子对群雄视若无物，径向罗杰仕走来：“罗校尉，原来你却在此。将军明早要见你，可别饮酒误事。”

罗杰仕自这女子走进来，也便目不转睛地望着她，见她红唇微动，却不知她说了些什么，只含笑点头。那女子见他如此失魂落魄，唇边绽开笑容，更增娇艳。展慕实在旁看到这两人神情，如何不知这女子便是珮姑？眼见罗杰仕脸上那爱怜横溢之色，便知他对这女子实在钟情已深，心中登时一片冰凉：原来他只当我是大哥，是我……哎，只要他快活，又有何妨？当下强颜笑道：“珮姑娘怎的不来喝一杯？”

珮姑瞧也不瞧展慕实一眼，一双妙目只是望着罗杰仕，随口答道：“酒逢知己，话不投机。”可说是无礼已极，话音未落，又望了罗杰仕一眼，竟翩翩而去。展慕实苦笑，转身又灌下一杯酒，小酒馆中别无佳酿，那烧酒一路窜下腹中，浑身都热了起来，只有一颗心却如飘在冰水中一般，怎样都焐不暖。只听罗杰仕道：“大哥，你方才是不是有话要对我说？”

展慕实心中一声长叹，他两人从幼相交，只因自己年长两岁，罗杰仕便一直叫自己大哥，如今他功成名就，又远非昔日瘦小干枯的面貌，仍如此相称，足见他不忘旧情。他心中此时一片迷糊，只想着罗杰仕望着珮姑时那脉脉含情的目光，心中忽然想：要是他肯这样看我一眼……哎，可那又怎么能够？思来想去，心头虽有万般思绪，却只淡淡一笑，对罗杰仕道：“大哥要对你说，你要万般小心，珮姑那样美貌精干的女子，不可轻易错过。”眼见罗杰仕一张俊脸登时涨得通红，心中却也替他欢喜，只盼珮姑真心待他，自己反正总是战死疆场，又何必在乎？

2\. 

罗杰仕信步而行，混不知道自己要到哪里去，心中一片茫然，耳畔却隐隐听到一阵笑声，正是展慕实的声音。他心中一喜，环顾四周，却哪见到半个人影？只见眼前几栋房屋，凋零破败，依稀便是当日与群雄畅饮的酒馆，如今历经战火，早成一片废墟。罗杰仕踉踉跄跄走进酒馆中，在一张满是积灰的桌边坐下，见桌边兀自摆着几瓶酒水，倒未曾损毁，便顺手拿来饮下，也不去管这酒水中是否有毒。片刻后他便将残酒饮尽，酒入愁肠，心中却分外清明，清清楚楚地想起那日便是在这酒馆之中，展慕实对他说，要跟着他出生入死，谁知一语成谶，只如今罗杰仕尚在，而这天大地大，人世之间，却又去哪里寻一个展慕实、爱他敬他、把他看得比自己的性命更重？罗杰仕心中恍惚，忽然又想，难道我这般想着大哥，只是因为他从前待我比待别人好些？不，不是的，就算他对我不假辞色，我也会这般想着他……可是……可是……

他当初刚与珮姑结识之时，尚未练成神功，武功身世，一无可取，珮姑并未对他另眼相待，与他交好亲昵，却是在他立功之后，有时扪心自问，罗杰仕亦不免觉得珮姑待自己，远不及展慕实情真意重，可他与展慕实半生相交，早已习惯有他相伴，展慕实待他虽好，只因两人惯来如此，罗杰仕早已习以为常，久而久之，竟不觉展慕实对他有甚特别之处。而今斯人不在，独自对酒浇愁，才惊觉自己昔日对展慕实竟是这般薄情，心念至此，眼中不由蓄满泪水，心中只觉得便是这整个世界都灰飞烟灭，却又如何？展慕实总是回不来了，此时此刻，便是想要回忆那晚展慕实的音容笑貌，亦是半点儿都想不起来。罗杰仕望着满目残垣废墟，心中又想：他从来只是全心全意地想着我，从不替自己考虑，可他活着的时候，我却从未如此牵挂他，那时候我每天想的，却是别人，可他对我全同往日一般，毫无二致，罗杰仕啊罗杰仕，你枉称英雄，却连这世上唯一真正关爱你的人都救不了，又有什么用？他内功深湛，轻易喝不醉，心中愁肠百转，渐渐心灰意冷。便在此时，身后传来一阵马蹄声，想是有人寻来，罗杰仕也不理会，自顾自饮那杯中残酒。只听身后脚步声细碎，来的却是珮姑，她发丝凌乱，满面尘土，显是仓促赶来，罗杰仕只看了她一眼，便又垂下头，良久方轻声道：“我喝不醉。”

珮姑一怔，却想不到罗杰仕会说这句话，想起那日他失去展慕实后的神情，心中甚是惊怕，柔声道：“你内力精深，远胜常人，这点酒是喝不醉的。”

罗杰仕不搭话，只转着手中一只残破的酒盏，依稀记得那日展慕实坐在他身边，手中也是把玩着这样一只酒盏。如今物在人亡，他却连一件展慕实的信物都没有，相思再深，亦无从凭吊。珮姑见他神情凄凉，知他失去展慕实后，心中实在伤痛已极，只怕他竟要追随展慕实而去，当下握住罗杰仕的手，只觉得他手掌冰冷，便轻声道：“罗大侠，这可不是你的错啊……”

罗杰仕抬眼望她，见她容色憔悴，心中不由添了几分愧疚，缓缓道：“一切皆是我的错。”语气甚是坚定，在他心中，展慕实坠崖而死，确是他的过错，自那日来他反反复复想的只是：为什么我竟没抓住他？我苦练武功，又有什么用？眼中所见，只是展慕实最后那片眼光，他记得展慕实坠入深谷前，仍是目不转睛地瞧着自己，他自己生死悬于一线，却似半点儿都不在乎、只盼罗杰仕平安无事，那目光之中的一片情意，此时便清清楚楚地显在眼前，罗杰仕双唇颤动，只想放声大哭，又想大声嘶吼，可他在珮姑面前却不愿这般软弱，因此强行忍住，握着酒盏的手只是发颤。珮姑知他心中实在痛苦已极，心想为今之计，只有让他分心，才能救他一命，他这般武功，这般性情，若是强忍着，只怕便要呕血而亡，忙道：“你那朋友生前对你甚是信任，不是么？”

罗杰仕不答，珮姑又道：“那你信得过他么？若是当日情势有变，换你去救他性命，你肯是不肯？”

罗杰仕心中茫然，望着珮姑一双妙目，心中却想着展慕实的眼睛，忽然之间，只想大喊：我肯的，我肯的，只要他回来，便是我现在就死了，也是肯的。他胸中之情，自然不便对珮姑说出口，因此只是点了点头。珮姑握紧他的手，柔声道：“那便是了，罗大侠，你若信得过他，就不该让他白白丢了性命。红王尚未剿灭，天下苍生急需拯救，展大侠的仇也不能不报。”

罗杰仕不言不语，只望着手中那枚破碎的酒盏，心中却只是想，我不要报仇，我只要他好好活着。可他心中亦深知这个念头终究是个空想罢了，一时之间，直觉天下之大，却无自己安身立命之处，只因那个给了自己一片天地的人，终究是不在了，而当他还在自己身边时，却从未有过半日甜蜜、半日欢喜。两人沉默良久，谁也不曾言语，而罗杰仕脸上，终于还是缓缓落下两行泪水。

3\. 

罗杰仕一行人逃脱，朗沐乐甚是忐忑，他回到九蛇帮一处秘密分舵，却见九蛇帮龙头皮尔世亦在这分舵之中，心中更是不安。好在皮尔世见到他后并未多言，只淡淡道：“你随我来。”朗沐乐听命而行，随着那皮尔世进入分舵山庄密道，转了七八个弯，又过了好几道关卡，朗沐乐见这一路守卫森严，心中已知端的，不由得又是欢喜，又是担忧。两人穿过一处阴暗潮湿的地道，再行不多时，眼前赫然现出一间石室，石室内挤满了守卫，人人丈剑，十分戒备地望着石室正中。这等场面朗沐乐见得多了，也不以为意，那石室正中却有一张椅子，上头绑着个人，这人长发散乱，目光涣散，不是阿冬却又是谁？朗沐乐心中一动，见阿冬神情恍惚，心头一紧，知道他怕是又要发病，见他双手双脚都被牛皮绳牢牢缚住，便知皮尔世所为何来，当下也只得在心中一声长叹，又看了一眼阿冬，便不再看他。那皮尔世径自走到阿冬面前，柔声问：“怎的又不听话了？”声音之中，居然颇多关爱之意，朗沐乐在旁听了，想起这人素来对阿冬所为，心中不禁一寒。

阿冬双目无神，脸色甚是苍白，恍惚了片刻，才轻声道：“桥上那人……我……我是见过的……”

朗沐乐一惊，只怕阿冬已经想起他与罗杰仕的过往，皮尔世却不以为意，只淡淡道：“你去杀那神盾门掌门时，原是见过那姓罗的，他与神盾门狼狈为奸，皆是该杀之人，下次见到，万万不可手下留情。”声音甚是严厉，阿冬却恍然不觉，一颗心模模糊糊地，只是想着先时在桥上见到罗杰仕时的情形，他原不记得过去，但想起罗杰仕打落他面罩后，望着他的神情，心中隐隐感到一阵从未有过的甜蜜欢喜，连他自己也说不上来，心中模模糊糊，只有一个念头：我不要杀他，只要他像那般再看我一眼……就只一眼，便是死了也好，却连自己也不知道这念头从何而来。

皮尔世见他神情恍惚，心知他停药已久，说不定竟会想起过去之事，此时却不能耽搁，当下从怀中摸出一枚药丸，塞入阿冬口中。阿冬自来对他顺从惯了的，想也不想，便张口将那药丸吞下，早有下人将一块布巾塞入他口中，以防他痛极之时，说不定会咬舌自尽。这些人动作娴熟，显是做惯了的。那药丸见效极快，阿冬陡然间变了脸色，身子抖个不停，可是他四肢都被浸水的牛皮绳紧紧缚住，却又哪里挣得断？只听他喉间不断发出惨叫，只隔着布巾，显得十分模糊。朗沐乐心中不忍，皮尔世却不以为意，转身便走。朗沐乐随他离开石室，只跨出一步，便忍不住回头望向阿冬，见阿冬兀自苦苦挣扎，脸颊上涕泪交流，连肩头的长发都打湿了，他不敢多看，快步走出石室，只盼能将阿冬也带出这间石室，却又深知决不能够。皮尔世自然知他心中所想，边走边道：“你为九蛇帮尽力，阿冬将来总是你的。”

4\. 

罗杰仕走到展慕实面前，见他低垂着脸，沉默不语，便问：“你是阿冬，还是展慕实？”

展慕实抬头望着罗杰仕，见他面貌身形，一如往昔，刹那间不禁回想起自己当日做阿冬时曾苦苦挣扎，只怕忘掉心头这个珍重万千的影子。听到罗杰仕的话，他心中却想，我既是阿冬，又是展慕实，阿冬也是活生生的人，如何能将他抹去了？可他也深知自己做阿冬时恶行累累，如今若是坦诚，只怕将来会连累到罗杰仕，但若说自己全不记得做展慕实时的往事，又觉不妥。他知罗杰仕精明强干，又对自己知之甚深，无法隐瞒，思来想去，心中凄然道：朗沐乐只要阿冬，他则只要展慕实，可我即是阿冬，又是展慕实，却该如何是好？哎，他要我做展慕实，也不过是看在过去的情分上，他向来当我是兄长，从前一心一意爱珮姑，如今自然一心一意爱珊孃，心念至此，不由微微一笑，笑容之中，却带着无限心灰意冷之意：“你妈妈的名字里有个莎字，你小时候穿鞋子，总爱在里面藏纸头。”

罗杰仕心头一震，原来他幼时身形矮小，恐人耻笑，总是要在鞋子中藏些纸头布带，好显得高些，这些琐事自来无人知道，大弥校尉转中，自然更不会提到他母亲的闺名，眼前这人自然是展慕实，正是他念念不忘之人，想起昔日情分，眼中不禁涌出泪水，忙割断了展慕实手上的牛皮绳，只想好好将这人拥入怀中。

卫迩训见他两人神情激荡，罗杰仕脸上更是柔情无限，惊道：“罗校尉！这便算了？！”

展慕实淡淡道：“你莫担心，这次我对你自然会手下留情。”

卫迩训大怒，可转眼看罗杰仕，却只见他脸上神色温柔，爱怜横溢之情，溢于言表，哪像是要与展慕实做对的模样？卫迩训深知这两人之间羁绊极深，心中一凛，隐隐觉得有什么不对，却连自己也说不上来到底如何不妥，见罗杰仕已经除去展慕实手上束缚，心中想：他二人久别重逢，定然有许多亲热话要说，便退出房去，临别时回头望了一眼，却见展慕实神色木然，似乎并不如何欢喜，想起他这些年来的际遇，心中却也不自禁地替他难过。

5.

眼见灭霸手下诸侯一一伏法，溃不成军，展慕实知此间大事已了，不自觉地回头寻找罗杰仕，却见他与珊孃并肩立在高岗之上，两人一般长身玉立，罗杰仕虽周身狼狈，却不掩英气，那珊孃脸上满是尘土，浑然不觉，只痴痴望着罗杰仕，罗杰仕对她一笑，伸手挽住她的手。展慕实见了这场景，心中不自禁替罗杰仕欢喜，他知罗杰仕对珮姑钟情极深，谁知两人有缘无份，一场美满姻缘，生生错过。珊孃是珮姑之侄，面目与姑母甚是相像，又待罗杰仕一片真心，罗杰仕一腔爱火如今自然转移到她身上。展慕实见他两人在高岗上手挽手，意态亲密，混不在意众人，正是一对璧人，心中隐隐又有几分羡慕。珮姑与罗杰仕固然情深缘浅，他展慕实又有甚么不同？珮姑在世时，尚蒙罗杰仕倾心相爱，自己两世为人，都与罗杰仕有缘无份，心念及此，忽觉了无意趣，心中疲累之极，只想大睡三日，又或是饮上几桶美酒，最好一醉不起，从此再不理会这些凡俗琐事。他心中恍惚，脚下信步而行，卫迩训见他神色古怪，大声相问，他也浑不在意，不多时便已远离战场，来到一处密林间，在一弯溪水边坐下，洗去脸上手上污垢血迹，眼见水中倒影，与七十年前全无二致，只是多了几分风霜憔悴之色。展慕实怔怔地望着自己的倒影，好半日方才自言自语道：“我还是离开的好。”虽知早已无家可归，但想就此浪迹江湖，又或是寻个好山好水的地方就此隐居，岂不甚好？他对战场厮杀，实在厌烦已极，只盼再也不理会江湖之事。罗杰仕有珊孃，她是名门贵女，两人成亲后，自然幸福美满，又怎会想到自己这身世坎坷、肢体残废之人？还是别惹人厌的好。

便在此时，忽见水中多了个倒影，这人黑发黑衣，正是朗沐乐。展慕实一怔，转身见他站在自己身后，神色不豫，便道：“你也来了。”

朗沐乐冷笑：“我自然来了，你眼里只有那姓罗的，自然瞧不见我。”

展慕实叹了口气，做阿冬时的往事，他分明记得，如何不知朗沐乐对阿冬实在情深之极？可他现在既不是阿冬，也不是展慕实，一颗心剖不成两半，有时竟也隐隐觉得，若我仍是阿冬，与朗师哥隐退江湖，寻个安静地方，岂不甚好？可他毕竟不是阿冬，此时此刻，深感情字害人之深，当下站起身来，轻轻握住朗沐乐的手，见他手上斑斑驳驳，都是烧伤，知是那日为救阿冬所致，心中又是感激，又是怜惜，轻声道：“师哥，你待阿冬一向很好，我是知道的。”

朗沐乐浑身一震，展慕实恢复记忆后，再不曾对自己说过这般亲热的话，这一声师哥，他已许久不曾听到了，眼前的展慕实眉目身段，无一不是阿冬，可他偏偏就不是那个一心一意待自己的阿冬！他绝非端人，又向来心硬，唯独对阿冬百般牵挂、万般用心，即便在九蛇帮中朝不保夕，只要看上阿冬一眼，听他叫自己一声师哥，心中便是说不出的平安喜乐。想起那日与阿冬分离时的情形，饶是他心硬如铁，也忍不住湿了眼眶，反手牢牢握住展慕实的手，哑声道：“阿冬，咱们走罢，走得远远地，再也不理这些人了。”

展慕实心中一酸，他又何尝不想走？只是在他心中向来只想与罗杰仕隐退江湖，这念头他从不敢说出口，就是对自己也不敢承认，如今竟是朗沐乐说出这句话，当下心中一片迷蒙，只望着罗杰仕与珊孃并肩而立的背影，心中一狠：我若不走，难道能留在他身边，看他们成亲生子，百年好合么？当下幽幽道：“师哥，我不是阿冬……”

朗沐乐不待他说完，便道：“我自然知道。这些天来，我眼看你在那姓罗的身边，言笑晏晏，好不快活。我心中想，你是展慕实，不是我的阿冬，我不该生你的气。可那姓罗的，那姓罗的……”朗沐乐咬牙切齿道，“那姓罗的不会爱你的，你是阿冬也好，展慕实也罢，他心中总是没有你。可是我……你是阿冬也罢，是展慕实也罢，我就是放不下你！”

展慕实心中一震，从未想过朗沐乐对自己竟是这般深情，霎时间在九蛇帮中往事浮上心头，这人对阿冬如何关心爱护、不惜与九蛇帮反目成仇，更为救阿冬身受重伤……他反手握紧朗沐乐的手，轻声道：“师哥，咱们走罢！”朗沐乐心中大喜，忽觉手背一凉，却是展慕实眼中的泪水滴落，溅上自己手背。两人并肩去了，良久后，罗杰仕的声音隐隐传来：“卫兄，你可见到我大哥？”

6.

罗杰仕早知神盾门有撮合他与姗孃之意，神盾门与他有救命之恩，姗孃又是珮姑之侄，他自然不愿意让她难堪，思来想去，不忍拒绝，只得应允，却说要先去看看故人，再提婚事。姗孃本以为他要去看的是姑母珮姑之墓，她倒不怪罗杰仕难忘旧人，心道姑母后来另嫁他人，两人生前恩爱无比，死后合葬，这一生也不枉了，就算罗大侠对姑母倾心相爱，她总也是死了……天长日久，这人总是我的，想到此处，不由得脸红心热。罗杰仕要去看的，却不是珮姑之墓，他想我与珮姑纵然有过一段情缘，只是两人相识时间甚短，并未涉及太多私情，时过境迁，她早是有夫之妇，且一生美满，我若去她墓前凭吊，不是亵渎了她么？原来罗杰仕念念不忘的，却是展慕实，只是这番心事连他自己都不能分明，却又如何对他人说出口？因此婉拒姗孃及神盾门人，独自一人跨马向西，去寻当年展慕实埋骨之处，行了不上一月，早已到达卑山。

此时正是暮春，与当年那初冬大雪纷纷之日自是大为不同。罗杰仕孤身一人，纵马入山谷之间，但见四处芳草萋萋，鲜花怒放，四野一片生机勃勃，脸上不觉露出一个温柔之极的笑容，心中想：大哥生前，是很喜欢花的，他葬在这里，心中一定也很快活。他沿着卑山脉络，渐渐深入腹地，来到当日展慕实落崖之处，他原也未想到能在这里寻到展慕实的遗骨，时隔近百年，却又去哪里寻？只想来此见见展慕实埋骨之处，略解一番相思之情罢了。

此时阳光甚好，花香极浓，罗杰仕任胯下马儿缓步慢跑，浑不在意要去何处，清风拂面，耳畔似乎听到展慕实的笑声，罗杰仕心中凄然，想起古诗里说，可怜无定河边骨，犹是春闺梦里人，只是数十载后，又有谁还记得当年的白狼堡少堡主展慕实？罗杰仕勒住了马，眼见晴空一碧如洗，想起故人音容笑貌，心中愈加凄凉：大哥一生为国为民，从未做过半点儿坏事，为何这般死无葬身之处？而我却连他的梦都不曾做过一个？哎，罗杰仕啊罗杰仕，你待他真是薄情已极了。然而清风徐徐，花香阵阵，却又何处去寻展慕实的身影？罗杰仕在这山谷中守到日暮时分，终于怅然而返。

如此忽忽数月，罗杰仕尚未同姗孃定亲，神盾门问起，他总道大事未成，不忙成家，对方倒也不好相强，诸人都道他当年对珮姑情深义重，如今不忍忘却旧人，也在情理之中，就连姗孃心中，都对他好生相敬。神盾门忙于寻捕九蛇帮余党，罗杰仕自然责无旁贷，展慕实因红王而死，他自然对红王余孽恨之入骨。情势日见危急，他更顾不上与姗孃之事，姗孃亦不见责，每次见到他仍是言笑晏晏，甚是亲热，罗杰仕倒十分不好意思，对她愈发敬重，心道大哥总是回不来了，我以后要待她好，可别再遗憾终生。

这一日罗杰仕与神盾门掌门福瑞祥商议门中密事，原来福瑞祥颇为疑心神盾门中有内鬼，因查不出什么详情，便想借罗杰仕之力，只因罗杰仕并非神盾门人，办事自然方便些。福瑞祥来到罗杰仕家中，两人甚是相熟，也无暇叙旧，罗杰仕一见他面便道：“你又如何知道神盾门下有内鬼？”

福瑞祥满面忧色，环顾四周，低声道：“你这里没有旁人么？”

罗杰仕淡淡道：“这里除了我难道还会有谁？”话音未落，只听到嗤嗤三声轻响，福瑞祥哼也不哼一声，便倒下了。罗杰仕大惊，忙扶住福瑞祥，只见他胸前衣衫已然被血水染红，显然是被什么极阴毒的暗器打中了。罗杰仕向窗外望去，他的住地极是僻静，四周并无其他民宅，如有人暗算，原是极易分辨，但这转瞬之间，窗外竟然连半个人皆无，想来这暗算之人不是身法其快无比，便是内力深厚、能于极远之处伤人，又或是两者兼而有之。罗杰仕点了福瑞祥胸前几处穴道止血，又撕下衣襟替福瑞祥裹伤，福瑞祥咳嗽了两声，费力道：“快……快去追……我不碍事……”

罗杰仕见他一时无碍，便跃出窗去，隐约听到那刺客是向东南方奔去，忙提一口气纵身赶上。此时月明星稀，四野一片安静，罗杰仕边奔跑边侧耳倾听，却连虫鸣声都听不到半点儿。他目力极好，纵目远望，只见前方数十丈之处，有个模糊的黑衣人影正急奔而去。罗杰仕心中一震：这人的轻身功夫，可好得很啊？看他身形是年轻人模样，武林中几时又出了这样一位人物？偏又与神盾门为敌？

罗杰仕深吸了一口气，脚下又快了许多，与那黑衣人又近了数丈，他出来得急，身上没带甚么武器，怀中倒还有几枚峨眉钢刺，也是白日间与九龙帮帮众拼斗时随手缴来的，当下随手取出，向那人甩去。他本不善暗器，见那人暗器手法精妙，武功又高，原也没想能打中他，只盼缓上一缓，便能赶上这人。他内力深厚，虽然甩发暗器的手法再寻常不过，但那两枚峨眉刺上带了他的劲力，竟破空而去，直射向那人背影。罗杰仕满拟这两枚峨眉刺能阻住那黑衣人，不料那黑衣人脚下不停，左手轻摆，便将那两枚峨眉刺收去，又不知用了什么手法，轻轻一甩，那两枚峨眉刺疾向罗杰仕门面刺来。罗杰仕听那峨眉刺破空之声，便知此人发暗器的手法远在自己之上，万难用掌风拂去，只得纵身一跃，轻轻避开，那黑衣人回神一望，正对上罗杰仕双眼，罗杰仕定睛望去，见这人周身黑衣黑甲，包裹得极是严密，只露出一双眼睛来，朗朗月下，那双碧眼之中，竟无半分波澜，好似一具行尸走肉。罗杰仕一见这双眼睛，心中便觉这人眼波竟甚是熟悉，便好似在何处见过一般。他这么一分神，那黑衣人早已去得无影无踪，轻功之佳，更远在以轻功名满江湖的卫迩训之上。

此时月高风轻，溶溶月色下，只罗杰仕一人孤身立着，心中又是忧虑，又是忐忑，反反复复只是想，我在哪里见过这双眼睛？忽然之间，隐隐想起那黑衣人拨弄峨眉钢刺回刺自己的手法，恍惚与展慕实有几分相似。展慕实当年以一手暗器功夫名震江湖，似这般接去敌人的暗器，再以漫天花雨手法打出、以敌人暗器反伤对方的手法，在他原是拿手好戏。他教习罗杰仕武功的时间不多，所传的都是内功心法，旨在要罗杰仕强身健体，这手暗器功夫，却是不曾传过。罗杰仕此时思潮起伏，忍不住便想，难道这人是白狼堡的后人？难道大哥的妹子有后……可却又为何要杀福瑞祥？思来想去，再也理不出个头绪，又好生担心福瑞祥的伤势，只得怅然折返。

7.

史拓宁冷冷道：“杀父杀母之仇，不共戴天，罗杰仕，你再不让开，在下可不客气了。”

罗杰仕素知史拓宁性子激烈，又对亡母怀念极深，如今知道展慕实竟是杀害他父母的真凶，如何肯轻易放过？他心思灵动，其实不在史拓宁之下，当下向他虚刺一剑，将展慕实向地堡出口推去：“快逃！”

展慕实木然摇头，心中混无抗拒之意，他模糊记得阿冬如何杀害史豪德夫妇，心想我当年坠崖之时便该死了，做阿冬时，更该千刀万剐，只因我一人，便有多少苦命孩童失却父母？如今死在史豪德夫妇独子手下，正是死得其所，又何必要逃？他心中更隐隐觉得，罗杰仕与珊嬢早已定下婚约，罗杰仕绝非背信弃义之人，即使他心中可怜自己，两人之间，终究有缘无分，人生在世，疏无意味，因此心中竟全无反抗之意。

史拓宁见这两人神情，早知罗杰仕对这展慕实用情极深，他与罗杰仕肝胆相照，若是旁的事情，倒也乐意相让，但阿冬杀害父母之仇，如何能忍住？当下也顾不得那许多，右手护驾架住罗杰仕这一剑，左手数枚雷火弹便向展慕实射去。罗杰仕见展慕实混无闪避之意，便知他一心求死，他知史拓宁无心伤害自己，当下也不去招架他的进手招数，长剑轻震，将那数枚雷火弹挡开，一手拽住展慕实的手臂，劲力一吐，便将他推向地堡门外。史拓宁虽无意对罗杰仕下手，但他也知展慕实功力绝不在自己之下，罗杰仕的武功更是深不可测，今日他以一敌二，若不拼命，只怕有死无生，因此刺向罗杰仕的，皆是一招致命的毒辣招数。展慕实半身已出地堡，见罗杰仕这般不顾自己性命，心中一痛，又见史拓宁势如疯虎，罗杰仕蓝色长衫之上，已是血迹斑斑，当下一声长叹，回身一剑刺向史拓宁，他这一剑时机拿捏得极是刁钻，看准史拓宁长剑刺出、招式用老之际，教他不得不回剑自救，好解罗杰仕之危。罗杰仕见展慕实不再一心求死，精神为之一振，挽住他的手，挡住史拓宁数剑，与展慕实并肩向地堡大门闯去。

史拓宁大怒，双手雷火弹齐发，转瞬间竟将那石门炸得四分五裂，门前碎石堆积，将出口牢牢封住，非三五人不能打开。展慕实见逃生无望，与罗杰仕对视一眼，心道我固然死不足惜，难道却让他与我一同葬身此处不成？当下仗剑架开史拓宁的拼命招数，他功力虽略在史拓宁之上，但一来重伤初愈，二来心存愧疚，原本占不到上风，但此刻一心要救罗杰仕脱险，决意要制服史拓宁，只求罗杰仕平安，他原没奢望今生尚能与罗杰仕相遇，这些天来与罗杰仕日日夜夜相处，心中已经知足，他知道罗杰仕绝不会对珊嬢弃之不理，但哪怕只有片刻，也想要重温与罗杰仕往日的温馨时光。他明知此行必无善终，仍是百死无悔，随罗杰仕来到这地堡之中，原本也没打算活着回去。

史拓宁见这两人拼命护着彼此，双眼气得血红，想起父母死状之惨，竟不去管什么攻守进招，如疯汉一般扑向展慕实，双手牢牢钳住他的颈子，怒道：“你害死这许多人，可都还记得么！！”

展慕实只觉他一双手好似铁钳一般牢牢覆着自己，霎时间连气都透不上来，心中道：最好他就这么扼死我，凄然道：“每个人我都记得的……”

史拓宁一愣，到没想到他会这么说，只觉他声音之中透着无限绝望凄凉，本要扼碎他的咽喉，一时竟无法下手。罗杰仕用力扳住他的手：“他是我至交好友，求你停手罢！害人的不是他，都是九蛇帮的诡计，这你是知道的！”

史拓宁知罗杰仕心气高傲，像这般求人在他已是低声下气已极，心中怒气愈盛，大声道：“他杀了我妈妈！姓罗的，他是你至交好友，难道我便不是么？！”袖中短剑刺出，正中罗杰仕肩头，罗杰仕退了半步，史拓宁手中的雷火弹早又如同暴雨般袭来。展慕实见史拓宁掷出雷火弹后，右手长剑跟着便递出，正向罗杰仕胸膛刺去，这一剑若要刺中了，罗杰仕哪里还有性命？大骇之下，纵身扑向史拓宁，要替罗杰仕挡住这一剑，只听“嗤”地一声，史拓宁激怒之下，不及收剑，手中宝剑锋锐无比，竟将展慕实一条左臂斩落！

史拓宁一怔，展慕实哼也不哼一声，便晕死过去，半边身体血如泉涌，栽倒在地，动也不动了。罗杰仕眼见他重伤将死，哪还顾得上甚么故人情意，劲灌双臂，一掌结结实实按上史拓宁胸口，他功力何等深厚，史拓宁闷哼一声，一口鲜血喷出，胸前肋骨已断了两根，当下委顿在地，再也无力起身。罗杰仕急忙点了展慕实肩头大穴，待鲜血渐渐止住，忙将他整个人抱起，向地堡外走去。那地堡大门已被牢牢堵住，罗杰仕此时心急如焚，竟不知道哪里生出力气，生生搬开碎石，将展慕实抱出地堡，见他脸色苍白之极，双眼微张，了无生气，心中迷茫，只是问自己：难道我又要看他死去一次？

史拓宁昏昏沉沉，胸口剧痛，见罗杰仕带展慕实离去，展慕实一条左臂落在面前地上，四周一摊鲜血，耳听得罗杰仕腰间星剑拖地之声，怒道：“是我爹打造了那把剑，你不配用它！”

罗杰仕此时心中茫然，浑不知史拓宁说了什么，随手将长剑丢下，只听呛啷一声，长剑坠地，罗杰仕却抱着展慕实去得远了。

8.

朗沐乐与罗杰仕并肩而行，见他大胜而归，脸上却疏无半分喜色，回想起自结识这人以来，他便总是一副郁郁寡欢的模样，心中不禁好奇：他这般武功，这般身世，还有什么不快活？难道他心中真的忘不掉那女子么？郎沐乐所想之人，自然便是珮姑，他却不知道罗杰仕心中念念不忘的，却另有其人。神盾门众人带走九蛇帮残党，郎沐乐见四周无事，便也要辞去，他奉皮尔世之命将阿冬带出，藏在一处小客栈中，另有其他九蛇帮人看守，心中却好生不安。他知阿冬用药之后虽然听话之极，却也十分糊涂，九蛇帮门下帮众向来无法无天，又不将阿冬看在眼里，若是欺负他，阿冬怕要吃亏，当下便对罗杰仕一拱手：“罗校尉，此间无事，在下这便去了。”罗杰仕与郎沐乐原本不过点头之交，见他要走，自然随他去。

郎沐乐匆匆跨上马，便向小客栈奔去。那客栈距此不过二三十里，一时片刻也就到了，乡下地方，客栈亦甚是简陋，不过一座大院，几间茅屋。郎沐乐下得马来，不见店伴迎客，心中一紧，忙闯入院中，却见大院内静悄悄地，连一个人影都不见。他一行人投店时包下了整栋客栈，但眼下院中一个人都没有，实在古怪。郎沐乐心知有变，一手按上腰间短剑，直奔阿冬的屋子，却见阿冬好好坐在窗边，一只手中握着一把长剑，剑尖鲜血淋漓，他身上黑衣如旧，连面罩都没乱。

郎沐乐心中一松，把他手中长剑卸下，擦干剑尖血迹，挂回他腰间：“出了什么事？”

阿冬只看着窗外一颗光秃秃的树，却不答话。郎沐乐心中一动，到隔壁客房一看，只见那五个看守阿冬之人均已横尸当场，人人喉头中剑，鲜血淋漓，脸上神情皆甚是可怖。这些九蛇帮帮众大多是人品卑劣、无恶不作之徒，郎沐乐也不以为意，只是闹出这么大的动静，此地自是不宜久留，当下从厨下抱来几捆柴草，堆在众人尸身之上，又从腰间取出火折轻轻一晃，点燃柴草，掩上房门，这才带阿冬离开客栈。

两人只有一匹马，郎沐乐便让阿冬坐在自己身前，郎沐乐知道马载了二人跑不快，也就不催，任它信步而去，一手拉住缰绳，一手拢着阿冬的腰身。此时天气甚是寒冷，北风拂面，天空愈发昏暗，像是要下大雪的模样。郎沐乐怀中拢着阿冬，却觉甚是平安喜乐，只要阿冬好好在他怀中，就算前方大雪封山，又打什么紧？他本想问阿冬为何杀人，但阿冬紧紧贴着他胸口，闻着他身上极淡的香气，又觉何必煞风景，就这样一路慢行，岂不甚好？最好九蛇帮再也寻不到他们，两人便这样一路向北，逃回骷髅堡去。

便在此时，几片雪花缓缓飘落，阿冬抬头看雪，面罩落下，露出一张清秀的面孔来，他本来冷冰冰地，对谁都不加辞色，此时却露出一个微笑，伸手去接雪花，那笑容极是天真，仿佛不知人事的孩童一般。郎沐乐见他手指上兀自染着几点血迹，便轻轻握住，在他耳边问：“你为甚么杀人？”

阿冬一怔，回头看郎沐乐，见他脸上并无怒意，便道：“他们……待我不好。”他久不与人说话，声音沙哑，郎沐乐低声长叹：“人家待你好不好，你又怎么知道？”他想阿冬自服了皮尔世的药丸之后，身世名字，一概不记得，便如同一个毫不懂事的稚儿一般，想是那些九蛇帮帮众图谋不轨，惹怒了他。阿冬靠着郎沐乐的肩膀，此时北风正紧，他怕冷，郎沐乐便用披风将他牢牢裹住，只露出一张脸来，却听阿冬低声道：“我知道的，师哥你就待我好。”

郎沐乐心中一热，却见阿冬脸上全无半分表情，亦无羞涩喜悦之意，虽知他此话不过无心，但心中毕竟喜欢，不由得将他又搂紧了一些，两人一马，渐渐北去，愈行愈远。

再说罗杰仕回到下处，见窗外大雪纷纷，便在桌边坐下，望着那雪景，他内力精深，不惧寒冷，却见雪花飞棉扯絮般从空中飘落，心中一动，不由想起展慕实坠崖那一日，已是痴了。那日卑山边，也是这般大雪飘扬，展慕实自万丈断崖落下，就此只能在魂梦中相见，略解相思，此情此景，心中郁结，罗杰仕再也忍耐不得，索性关了窗，却取出笔墨纸砚来。他久不弄丹青，此时因思念展慕实，心中难过已极，一腔悲情，寄于三寸羊毫之下，他只顾想着当年展慕实的音容笑貌，落笔之时，却又哪管甚么架构章法。也不知过了多久，忽听卫迩训道：“罗校尉，你这画的又是甚么人？”

罗杰仕一怔，他耳力原本极佳，却不知卫迩训何时进来，自是全心作画之故。只见那宣纸之上赫然立着展慕实，腰别长剑，手挎弯弓，长衫飘飘，眉目俊朗，正是展慕实十八岁那年的模样。罗杰仕心中大痛，伸手去抚摸画中人的脸颊，一时也不去理会卫迩训，只觉世上之苦，尽在此刻。卫迩训见他神色悲痛，又见那画中人双目含情，唇边带笑，心中不由道：啊哟，这定是那白狼堡的少堡主了……他不知七八十年前的旧事，但也知罗杰仕与此人渊源甚深，他虽不通书画文墨，但见这画中人栩栩如生的模样，如何瞧不出罗杰仕对此人用情极深？心念至此，心中也不自禁地代他难过，当下柔声道：“罗校尉……他……展少堡主为国尽忠，青史留名，你也不必太难过了。”

罗杰仕放下手中画笔，伸手轻轻摩挲画中人的眉眼，耳听窗外雪花轻轻坠入地面，心中却想：那日大雪中，大哥就这般掉下山崖……他是很怕冷的，也不知道这大雪中又受了多少苦……良久，将那画轻轻卷起，长叹一声，不再去看画中人的面目。

郎沐乐与阿冬在雪中行了数十里，那马实在撑不住了，郎沐乐便将马牵入一座破庙中避雪，他点起篝火，将干粮放在火上烘烤，却见阿冬坐在廊下，望着雪花出神，知他向来怕冷，便将披风替他披上。阿冬回头对他一笑，火光之下，原本苍白的脸颊之上亦现出一点儿晕红，却比平日里俊美可爱得多。郎沐乐见他神色温柔，心中喜欢，在他身侧坐下，却听到阿冬轻声说：“是啦，下这样大雪，快坐得离我近些，你身体弱得很，可别又生病了。”语调极是温柔。郎沐乐一怔，见阿冬只是望着窗外，脸上神色如常，似乎刚才那句话只是无心之言，心中好生不解。阿冬说过那句话后，便不再开口，默默看着雪花，直到入夜，方才合上双眼，靠上郎沐乐肩头沉沉睡去。

9.

那日大战后，展慕实心灰意冷，与朗沐乐相协北去，这一路之上，他心中总是怅然若失，似乎盼着罗杰仕追来，转念一想，就算罗杰仕追来，又能如何？他与珊嬢早有婚约，罗杰仕绝非背信弃义之人，就算他肯离开珊嬢，与自己这肢体残废、血债累累之人在一起，岂不是身败名裂、于江湖中人所不齿？因此上这颗盼着罗杰仕的心，也是越来越冷。不一日两人已到骷髅堡外，朗沐乐离家已久，这一日归来，堡中诸人自是喜欢，见他又带了一个人回来，这人虽断了一条手臂，但面目俊美，朗沐乐又待他甚是亲密，自然明白，又替朗沐乐欢喜，堡中上下，竟欢欢喜喜筹备起亲事来。不觉已是成亲前夜，朗沐乐见展慕实这一路来落落寡欢，心中如何不知他对罗杰仕实在不能忘情？这一晚他路过展慕实房门，见屋内蜡烛兀自亮着，便推门进去，展慕实果然未睡，坐在桌边轻轻擦拭手中长剑，这时夜色已深，他衣衫不整，长发垂肩，低头望着桌上那柄长剑，用右手轻轻抚试，脸上神情却是悲苦多过欢喜，憔悴胜过温柔。朗沐乐见他这般模样，恍惚便见到从前阿冬也总是这样安安静静地坐着，握着手中长剑，他却不知展慕实手中这把剑，与罗杰仕那把却是一对，阿冬那时亦是习惯自然，睹物思人，只不过连他自己都不知道心中想的是谁罢了。但见展慕实脸上这般缠绵神色，朗沐乐心中了然，当下便大声怒道：“你既这般想着他，何不去找他？”

展慕实一怔，见朗沐乐满面怒色，心中一凛：我既已答应师哥，又怎可这般三心二意，叫他心中不快？亲事是我自己应承的，又不是师哥强逼！一时之间，心中甚是愧疚，起身握住朗沐乐的手，却又无话可说。朗沐乐见他神情悲苦，想起他与罗杰仕本是一双璧人，造化弄人，落到今日这个份上，倒也替他难过，便柔声道：“师弟，你若不愿意，现在还不迟。过了明天，你再要离开，那可是万万不能了。”

展慕实凄然一笑，自那日两人离开后，朗沐乐便始终叫他“师弟”，显是他内心之中，仍将展慕实看做阿冬：“我不离开。”他轻声道，松开朗沐乐的手，拾起桌上那把长剑，闭上双眼，掌心暗运内力，轻轻一震，那把长剑竟从当中折断，呛啷一声落到地板上。展慕实随手丢下剑柄，这把剑是他少年时用过的，并非宝剑，但他与罗杰仕各执一把，展慕实那时孩子心性，只道剑是一对，人是一双，心中欢喜，今日物是人非，时过境迁，徒留一把旧剑，又有什么用？朗沐乐却没想到他这般心狠，他内力虽深，要像展慕实这般混若无事地震断一把钢剑，却是万万不能。他知展慕实此举一是要向他剖白自己与罗杰仕之间自此再无瓜葛，二是要向他表明，他武功不及展慕实，展慕实要走，骷髅堡上下可没谁留得住他，他不走，那便是自己要留下了。朗沐乐心中一热，握住了展慕实的右手：“你也……你也不用如此。”顿了顿，又道，“从前你的手总是很冷的，现下可暖和得多了。”

展慕实恍惚记得阿冬极是怕冷，不由微微一笑：“我仍怕冷的。”说罢便靠入朗沐乐怀中，朗沐乐轻轻搂住他，闻着他身上香气，顿觉一切便与从前无异，那断剑之事，再不萦怀。

次日两人成婚，展慕实虽不似他人那般脸带喜色，但眉目之间，亦无从前那般抑郁之情。他两人皆不喜铺张，婚礼之事，一切从简，朗沐乐虽知交便天下，只因九蛇帮一事，大多不便前来，他两人也不以为意，只道从今而后就此隐居，再不问江湖中事，因此宾客多少，也不放在心上。入夜后两人并肩进入洞房，展慕实见房中装饰华丽，一对儿大红喜烛立在桌前，桌上摆着酒壶酒盏，便斟满了两杯酒，朗沐乐接过他手中酒盏一饮而尽，展慕实也喝了。朗沐乐见荧荧烛光下，展慕实长身玉立，一身喜袍，杯酒入喉，脸上又添了几分艳色，便觉一生之中所有快乐，皆不及此时半分，当下拥他入怀，吹熄了蜡烛。

天明时分，两人起身梳洗，展慕实只有一条手臂，诸多不便，朗沐乐替他将长发拢起，轻轻梳理，见手中青丝万绺，光润可爱，又望向镜中展慕实倒影，只见他脸颊晕红，双目含情，这等神情，却是从未见过，心中爱极，低头在他颈侧轻轻一吻。只听展慕实一声轻笑，只觉心中飘飘然，从未有这般快活。便在此时，互听门外管家轻声道：“堡主，有位姓罗的客人到访，说是夫人的旧识。”

两人对视一眼，却没想到罗杰仕竟会在这时登门造访。朗沐乐此时心中满是温馨喜乐，不欲见罗杰仕，但也不好阻止展慕实，便在他颊边轻轻一吻：“师弟，你看着办罢。”

展慕实一声叹息，他此时与朗沐乐新婚燕尔，自然甜蜜，想到罗杰仕，又是凄凉，心想你既要来，何不早一日来？如今来了， 相见徒增烦恼，却又何必？但来者是客，又不好将罗杰仕拒之门外，只得匆匆梳洗了，出来见他。朗沐乐不愿见罗杰仕，却避过了。

再说罗杰仕那日蒙珊嬢拒婚、了却心中大事后，便一路向北追来，但他终究慢了一步，这一日清早到了骷髅堡外，却见堡中张灯结彩，处处都是大红囍字，心中早已一片冰凉，兀自存了个念头：或许大哥与那姓朗的尚未成婚……及至此刻，见展慕实出来，已经换了装束，颈中咬痕宛然，便知自己七十年前慢了一步，没有抓住这人，七十年后仍是慢了一步，大错已成，两人今生终是无望的了。见展慕实脸颊绯红，虽断了一臂，却不掩一身风流俊朗，坐在堂上，怔怔望着罗杰仕，似乎是要将这个人就此深藏心中一般。罗杰仕望着他，良久方才凄然一笑：“恭喜大哥。”

展慕实脸上一红，见罗杰仕腰间兀自挂着那把剑，心中又是一酸，轻声道：“你今后别戴它了，珊嬢对你情深义重，你也要好好待她。”

罗杰仕大笑，解下腰间长剑，手腕轻动，那把长剑竟然为他内力震断。罗杰仕抛下断剑，对展慕实拱拱手：“大哥，祝你今后幸福安乐，咱们就此别过。”话音未落，人已远去，身法之快，却是世上罕见。展慕实怔怔望着他的背影，只想要随他而去，但随即便见到地上的断剑，苦笑一声，终于一动未动，任罗杰仕远去。罗杰仕一路疾奔，仿佛脚不点地般离开骷髅堡，心中只想：我不要再见他！可是展慕实的笑脸，却在脑海中徘徊，又如何忘得掉？他奔出数里，心力交瘁，一口鲜血喷出，颓然坐倒在一棵大树下，心如刀割，随手按上怀中，却仍藏着那日为展慕实画的小像，当即取出画像，见画中的展慕实眉目含情，青春俊俏，宛然便是他十八岁那年的模样，直至此时，罗杰仕才真真切切地明白，展慕实当年便对他情有独钟，可他为了世间礼法虚名，一再对展慕实薄幸，此时心中痛悔之情，实在难以抑制，悲凉之余，又替展慕实喜欢：大哥一生孤苦，那姓朗的虽然不是甚么正人君子，但待他一向甚好，只恨那人不是自己，如能就此撇下世间万事，与展慕实隐居，不知该有多么快活。罗杰仕就这般怔怔望着画像中的展慕实，又过了良久，这才强撑着起身，双掌一错，那副画便化作片片碎屑，随风而去。罗杰仕极目远眺，心知自己决计不能回神盾门了，展慕实既嫁了朗沐乐，自然要在此隐居，便暗暗打定主意：从此以后我便在此隐姓埋名，就是远远地看他一眼，知道他过得好，也便是了。想到展慕实的笑容，心中怨恨凄凉，又转为一腔温柔情意，翩然而去，江湖之中，自此再不闻罗杰仕这个名字。


End file.
